So Where Does That Leave Us
by Tempus Meum
Summary: Alternate Ending to JAGathon


Title: Where does that leave us?

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up until The JAG-athon

Summary: Alternate ending to JAG-athon.

"So where does that leave us?"

"At the end I guess!"

"How bout back at the beginning?"

Harm smiled and Mac knew that there was still hope for them yet. Not only for friendship but also for that something more that was lingering between them, just out of reach.

"How bout dinner?"

"Sounds good, but how about I cook, it will give me a chance to apologise for being such a…such a…"

"Self-righteous son of a bitch?"

"Hey…I was going to say selfish pig. If I cook you dinner will you forgive me?"

"It'll take more than just dinner." Harm stared at her for several seconds trying unsuccessfully to read her mind and determine what it was that she was going to make him do.

"Well I guess I'll have to take whatever you dish out but I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

"Hmm…two dinners, two lunches and a breakfast ought to cover it."

"Geez…you don't ask for much."

"You should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh I do, so why don't you make it three dinners two lunches and three breakfasts, I'll sleep on the couch."

Mac's eyes grew wide, "Harmon Rabb are you asking me to spend the weekend with you?"

"What if I was, we can watch a few movies, stay up late, and I'll take you flying at sunset…we can catch up."

Mac walked over to a nearby tree and lent against it to stretch her legs, considering his offer. Looking up at Harm several minutes later she found him watching her, the expression of hope on his face was like her decision would change his life forever. When she smiled he exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "As long as I get to choose at least two of the movies, and you let me bring dessert tonight."

"Deal!"

1758 hours

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station, D.C.

Mac had to use her foot to knock on the door, her arms were full. She had her overnight bag in one hand with her uniform in a suit bag over arm. She was balancing a cake on her other hand with her cover under her arm.

When Harm opened the door he couldn't help but laugh. "You could have made two trips."

"I could have but as you probably haven't noticed it is pouring rain outside."

"It is?" It was then that Harm noticed that she was soaked to the bone.

"Come in side, I'll get you some dry clothes." Harm took as much from her as she could.

"It's okay I have clothes."

"Yes, but knowing you, you only bought enough for tomorrow and Sunday you wouldn't have thought about being saturated by unpredictable weather."

"I guess not but I can wear clothes twice."

"Okay, if you say so, you know where the towels are and where to find some clothes if you change your mind?"

"Thanks!" Mac disappeared into Harm's bedroom.

Harm was pouring them each a glass of ice tea when Mac walked down the steps from his room wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a navy jumper from Harm's days at the academy.

"Geez where did you find that?" Harm exclaimed when he saw her.

I hope you don't mind it was at the bottom of the pile, smallest I could find."

"Not at all…drink?"

"Thanks, so what's for dinner?"

"Lasagna and Salad."

"Great…anything I can do?"

"Five minutes more and it should be done so…make yourself at home."

"What movies did you get?"

"None yet, I thought that we could go for a walk after dinner, maybe get some ice-cream too."

"Yeah sure, the cake will last till tomorrow, as long as it stops raining."

Taking a seat at the bench she took a sip of her drink and watched as he rummaged around the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm…ah…sure!"

"If you say so…"

"I do!"

1915 hours

Blockbuster Video

North of Union Station, D.C.

Harm opened the door for Mac and gently led her in with a hand on the small of her back. She didn't seem to mind when he left it there as they headed towards the new releases section. "So how many should we get?" Harm asked as they stopped in front of the shelves.

"Six? Two each night?" Mac shrugged as she picked up a copy of 'Panic Room'. "This looks good." She passed the cover to Harm after reading the back.

"Yep, how about this?" Harm passed her 'American Sweethearts and received a look of shock from Mac.

"Harm this could be defined as a chick flick!"

"Julia Roberts, Catherine Zeta Jones every guys dream." Mac was a bit taken back by Harm's comment, to hide it she turned away and walked towards the aisle marked 'drama'. Harm headed in the opposite direction towards the 'action' section. They browsed alone for the next ten minutes. Mac had finally chosen one movie when she turned around to find Harm right behind her. No words were spoken as Harm handed her the two movies he had chosen and took the one she offered him.

Ten minutes later they were heading to the ice-cream parlor with their six videos. They had settled on, 'Panic Room', 'American Sweethearts', 'Pay It Forward', Conspiracy Theory', 'The Bone Collector' and 'The Long Kiss Goodnight'. Mac had hardly said a word to Harm since he had made the comment. She didn't know why she was giving him the cold shoulder but she did know she had to get over it if they were going to get anywhere this weekend.

They had been walking side by side, with a distance of about 20 centimeters between them. Mac knew she had to be the one to make the move, so as they stopped at an intersection she took a step closer to him and looped her arm through his. She felt Harm tense at the sudden contact, but it passed and he relaxed within seconds. He even adjusted their arms slightly so he could hold her hand. They kept their fingers entwined as they ordered their ice-cream and only let go when Harm had to pull his wallet out of his pocket as he had the bag of videos in his other hand. However when he had to pick up his cone Mac took the bag from him. And instead of taking the bag back from her Harm pushed the door open and as soon as they were outside he slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she immediately leant closer to him. Halfway back to his apartment, Harm had finished his so he carefully reached over and took the bag back from her. Mac found herself enjoying the feeling of his arm around her a lot more than she had expected to, it was a feeling of complete safety and protection that she knew she could get used to. Finishing her own ice-cream she wrapped an arm around his waist and reached up to his hand that was over her shoulder.

"I could get used to this!" Harm whispered in her ear as they walked.

"Me too!" She replied as he tightened his hold on her shoulders and squeezed her hand.

To be continued????


End file.
